One Final Promise
by ExtremeSManpig
Summary: Both Takaki and Akari's lives have gone on for so long, however, there was still been one last thing left in their mind before either could truly rest. That is, to keep one final promise. One-shot sequelfic.


The sky shone a bright vivid blue in a perfectly gentle afternoon day, as a flock of birds flew over the skies and landed on various branches of a tree in a group

A warm breeze blew the pink trees that dotted around the area, as well as the housings that constructed the confines of the area.

The season of early Spring had once again bloomed in the outskirts of Tokyo, their color and sight symbolising new starts, new life, and new beginnings for the city and its people. Indeed, the cherry blossom trees had brought back their annual beauty to celebrate the new season, dressing up the entire city in a charming, cute color of pink.

Slow gentle steps could be heard from the distance, as they get closer, their origin reveals itself to be nothing more than an old man, slowly walking through the paths of the town on his own.

He strolls through the suburban streets in the city with his decrepit body, taking in the sights that were both new yet somewhat familiar.

His bones ached, his throat felt a little dry, and his back hurt, but right now, none of that mattered.

This was because he was in a location he found all too familiar with at this point.

The same streets he walked down during his childhood.

The same blue skies and skyscrapers.

The same buildings.

The same turns in the pathways.

The same trees that never seemed to wither in comparison to his aging body.

Yet despite his old age, his mind still remembers everything so vividly despite the many years gone by.

He walks down the streets, examining the surroundings, paying attention...

Looking for something…

A thing that he did not think he would ever find at all.

Yet, he continued on searching, not out of desperation, but out of hope.

The hope that he can find merely one single thing.

So now, he walks around the old neighbourhood he grew up in as an old man.

…Ah, this was his home one day.

Indeed, it was _their_ home back then.

He walks through a familiar train crossing, the bells were for once, silent. The gates were wide open with no sense of moving, no trains were here right now.

Moving past it, he thinks to himself.

Truly, this place had always held some of his strongest memories.

Relishing in them, he slowly walks across the cherry blossom trees, along the familiar roads and houses.

He finds a park, one he used to play at along with someone dear to him.

He scans the equipment, some bits have been removed, and a few new additions like a plastic slide have been added. But there were also some pieces that he still remembered from his early, early childhood, worn down considerably, but still present.

Some things could always survive somehow.

He looks around further, and he sees an old lady sitting on a bench, staring up at the sky, seemingly admiring the cherry blossom trees and scenery that surrounded her.

The old man gives her a glance, something about her was familiar.

Could it be…after all this time…?

He decides to walk up to her, to confirm his suspicions.

The old lady doesn't seem to notice, continuing staring in awe at the tree next to her.

So, the old man decides to speak up.

"Beautiful…isn't it?"

The old lady finally notices that she was no longer alone, noticing the old man standing next to her, and laying her eyes on him for…the first time…?

Something in her stirs, a lost feeling.

Perhaps…

"Did you know?"

The old man continued to speak as he reached out his frail, weak arm, catching the petal of a cherry blossom flower that had fallen off.

"Cherry blossom petals fall at about 5 centimeters per second when they fall from the tree. When they do, you never know where they end up, as their time when they fall is slow, yet many things like the wind and rain could change their movement and location."

He then looks back at her, finally looking at her in the eyes, and what he sees is too familiar.

Those light brown irises.

Timeless eyes, beautiful representations of a person that would never age, no matter how much the rest of the body grows older.

One look at those eyes, and it was all the man needed to recognise them. He also felt that the woman he ran into had felt the same way.

As a slight breeze carries petals of cherry blossoms across the park, the old woman stutters out one word:

"…Takaki."

After so many years of never uttering that name, it somehow manages to flow out of her aged tongue so smoothly.

"Good afternoon, Akari…it's been a while." He replies with a smile.

* * *

The two elderly sat in silence together on the bench, quietly appreciating the bright blue sky and pink scenery around them.

A plane flew ahead, creating a large turbulent sound that roared throughout the city.

They had so much to say, so much to talk about.

Should they have been younger, they would've immediately initiated direct confrontation, and both would've been assaulted with overflowing emotions.

But instead now, both of their bodies were so worn down that they were incapable of such intensities. So instead, they merely sat in the silence for now, appreciating the presence of the other after missing it for so long.

Finally, the woman spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Takaki…how many years has it been since…?"

"Seventy-eight…"

The weight of the solid number rose into their minds, had it truly been that long? Both had lost count. The last time they saw each other felt like a distant memory for both of them.

Takaki continued.

"—Honestly, it's amazing…how both of our lives lasted long enough for us to run into each other again…"

"…Yes, it's a miracle. I always had so many doubts on whether I would see you again…our lives have gone on for such a great while…haven't they?"

A comforting warm wind blew through the trees once again, affirming their equal standing now.

They have both lived spectacularly, existences full of experiences, emotions, and more. As such, both of them were content at the moment, appreciating the peacefulness of doing nothing but spending their time together.

Satisfied, yet…

"So…how has your life been, when did you come back to Tokyo?" Takaki asked, curious to see how things went for Akari after all this time.

"Oh…I was just reliving memories from back then…you know. I moved back here a very long time ago…I was about…26, I came here to live with my husband who was my fiancé at the time."

"26…? Wow, you got married quite young didn't you?"

She glanced at the ring on her finger that had been wrapped around her finger for a large majority of her life.

"Now that I think about it…you're right, I did."

"Can you tell me more about him…? It's been so long, I feel like I hardly know you anymore." Takaki inquired, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Akari let out a rough chuckle, one that carried a similar wistfulness.

"Now…where do I begin? I met Yuichi during my job at the time in the buying department, he was a very generous and kind man. Since we started being together, he was very supportive of me and patient. I told him about the difficulties I carried from my past and…he's helped me move on from them slowly. Yet, when there were days that I couldn't, he always gave me the necessary space I needed until I would be ready again."

Akari fondly remembered scenes the two peacefully shared in their apartment, it was a simple but enjoyable life.

"I think because of that, I was able to open up to him easily over time. He took care of me, and eventually, we had a son together. I led quite an average life with him honestly, but it was enjoyable nonetheless."

"Wow…it sounds great, I'm happy for you. Is there a chance I could meet him eventually?"

With a nostalgic smile, she shook her head.

"Unfortunately not, he passed away 5 years ago…"

Takaki's face darkened.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…"

Akari shook her head again.

"You don't need to be, we both lived very fulfilling lives with each other. While he may be gone now, our time together was very long, and we were happy together throughout all of it. I wouldn't have had it any other way myself, and I'm sure he would say the same if he were still here."

"Really? Then…I'm very glad you were able to relax with him."

"Thank you, it means a lot…"

Akari sat in content for a while, remembering her memories with her late husband, before her own curiosities sprung up.

"So…how about you…? Did you find someone yourself? How did you end up back in Tokyo?"

Akari asked those questions expecting a bit of an anxious air from a potentially difficult question. She knew for sure that she had somewhat managed to move on, but she didn't know for sure if Takaki had done the same.

But, he had no sight of visible grief. Instead, Takaki wryly grinned knowingly.

"Eventually, it took a bit of time though."

He brought up his wrinkled hand and proudly showed off his own ring, one that had been stuck on his finger for a long time, similar to the one she wore.

The sight of that and his words seemed to lift a weight in Akari's chest, one she had unknowingly been carrying for all these years. The confirmation that he had moved on, the mere sight of that made her chest seem lighter, a satisfying sense of relief that she needed finally rushing over her.

"Oh that's just wonderful…who was the lucky girl?"

Takaki closed his eyelids and reminisced as he looked back on everything he had done.

"Her name is Kanae, I actually first met her in middle school at Tanegashima, but back then…I didn't really notice her very much. After a while though, I began realising that she was always accompanying me, and I just guessed she probably had feelings for me. At first, I couldn't really bring myself to reciprocate them…and I felt a bit sorry about it…"

Akari nodded slowly, she knew that feeling. After all, she went through the same thing for the majority of her middle and high school as well.

"I understand what you mean…so then, how did she end up winning your heart?" Akari asked.

"…It took a long time. I had moved back to Tokyo when I was about 20…and back then I felt lost with my life. I know now that during that time, you seemed to have been really happy…but on my end, well…I couldn't say the same."

Akari felt a small pang of guilt in her chest. Had she been younger she would've felt it much harder, but now she was merely only able to accept it as unfortunate events gone to pass.

Takaki was human as was she, but just because she had moved on from their separation at the time didn't necessarily mean Takaki would've as well.

However, he seemed so content now, that she could assume that despite this past, Takaki had been fine since. So being respectful, she continued listening to his story.

"My early to mid 20's were kind of a stagnant year for me. I moved to Tokyo in hopes of finding solace in my past, but it never came. I tried various jobs and ended up quitting them all…I walled myself off from others, and could never find any satisfaction in anything. I hurt so many people trying to find what I lost, knowing well that I could never maintain any connections with that alone. I was rotting honestly, and I think back then I could've ended up with a different life."

He breathed in, recalling the painful memories in his past to relay to the one he accompanied.

"But Kanae found me, somehow…that girl did something amazing. Flying all the way over from Tanegashima to Tokyo with no guide or reference just to see me again, and she succeeded somehow. Amazing isn't it…?"

Akari's found herself catching her own breath when she heard that.

Yes, it was amazing.

To close so much distance on her own was truly amazing.

"Wow…that's one remarkable lady…"

"Right…? That day too, I almost felt reborn…eventually, I found myself able to look at and cherish her in the way she deserved…it was great. I moved back to Tanegashima with her, we got married, and we've had the most wonderful lives together since. I actually managed to become a space pilot, just like you said I would. My wife instead became a professional surfer, so we both had busy jobs that kept us apart occasionally, but we managed."

Akari smiled, knowing he managed to achieve his dream from childhood. "See? I told you you could do it. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am…thank you, the encouragement you gave me never truly left…speaking of things I'm proud of…I'm also really proud of our kids, they made every trouble and difficulty in life all worth it in the end."

"Oh, you had kids?" Akari chimed in.

"Yeah, three."

"Three?"

"Indeed…two beautiful daughters and a stunning son, I love them all dearly." Takaki subtly bragged.

"That's amazing…and I thought I had enough trouble with raising one child…how did you handle it?"

Takaki leaned back as he remembered his days of raising his kids, and smiled fondly on them.

"Kanae was the real team player with that honestly, she was like a super-mother. Always doing her best and caring for everyone in the family. She had a genius strategy to turn everything into a game, so the kids actually liked doing chores with her once they were old enough since she made it seem so fun and rewarding."

Akari smiled and let a small laugh.

"From the way you describe it, it seems you had a far more exciting life than me…I'm happy for you Takaki."

Indeed, she was truly glad for him. She felt gratitude to Kanae for giving him such happiness, merely from what Takaki described of her, she sounded like such an amazing girl.

…

There were words in their mind that were left unspoken but both were equally aware of what the other was thinking.

She even managed to pull off what neither of them were able to do…purely from her unrequited feelings…

Yet, when it came to them…despite how close they used to be with each other, their bond had thinned so much.

"Yeah…it was exciting for sure…but still, there was one thing missing…" Takaki trailed off.

Akari knew where he was going…both of them realised the conversation topic was inevitable.

"I know what you mean Takaki…"

She looked to the distance, wondering about the past again before she continued.

"—We really did live out most of our lives without each other…didn't we?"

Takaki closed his eyes, letting a pained sigh.

"Yeah…I guess we did…Akari…"

…

A brief silence, recognising the fact.

They had changed so much.

In the past, their meeting was not like that of fate or destiny, but instead a happenstance that worked so well, to the point it seemed like a natural occurrence.

Both of them were bad with sports, both of them were intelligent and constantly reading, both of them were gentle with others, and both of them were often appreciative of the beautiful scenery around them.

Their personalities meshed so perfectly, so much so that they were teased for how much of an ideal match they were, and yet, as Takaki would stand up for the both of them…their connection would only grow even stronger as a result.

They were once so close.

Yet now, they felt almost like strangers to each other.

Akari solemnly brought the topic up.

"…You ever sometimes wonder, how things would've been if we somehow managed to of stayed together?"

A silence settled, waiting for a reply.

Takaki responded eventually.

"Occasionally…sometimes. When I was a teenager and a young adult I would always think about it actually, but now…it only comes up once in a while."

Akari reminisced her own side slowly.

"Yeah…same goes for me. It used to bother me daily but nowadays…the thought seldom comes up…"

…

"…and even though you know you're truly happy…it becomes a big bother at that one moment…right?"

Takaki finished her sentence for her.

Akari looked at him with a surprised expression, before melting into a gentle smile.

"…We really are so similar to each other…aren't we?"

"Yeah…I guess even after all these years, we still think the same way."

The fact brought warmth and solace to their hearts, that even after so long, they were still the same people they were in the past deep down.

After so much time, while their bodies aged and their minds became more experienced, the pure, genuine souls they had since childhood would never change.

Takaki spoke up again.

"Even after so long, we still have a special bond, don't we? I could always seem to tell when you were there…in fact…"

He breathed in, remembering one of the cleanest memories of his life.

"Did you know…the moment I finally started to move on from my past…it was at the train crossing we used to walk across all the time."

A vague moment, most people would hardly be able to pinpoint which one, let alone remember the details. Yet Akari instinctively knew exactly what he was talking about.

"At the train crossing…so it _was_ you back then…?"

Akari seemed unsure, but Takaki had always sensed that it was her. It was a strong instinct he just had at the time.

"…Back then I waited for the train to pass hoping to see if it was you, yet when the train went by...you had already gone."

Akari calmly remembered the scene, it was similarly vivid in her mind as well for some reason.

"You're wondering why didn't I turn around…? I think it was for a couple of reasons…I was busy arranging the wedding, I had groceries to buy for the day…but most of all…I guess, back then…I was worried. I felt that I had recently already moved on from my past with you, and properly started my life with Yuichi. I didn't want those feelings to resurface back then…and I wanted to give my husband my full devotion."

Akari sighed with audible regret in her voice.

"I'm sorry…when I think back to it, I feel like I should've at waited for it to past back then, just to see you again…"

Takaki laughed, catching her off guard.

"It's fine, honestly, that day while somewhat painful, helped me a lot. I guess there was some subconscious feeling that had me continue to hope we could magically be together after everything, and it was keeping me from being my normal self. I also worried that you weren't doing well like me, but you leaving the crossing...let me know that you were both fine, and happy with your life. So as a result, I could move on as well…

—Please don't get me wrong, I would've loved to of seen you back then…but you leaving…helped me go back to who I was before."

Akari contemplated on the reveal of what happened for a while, before finally feeling at ease.

Slowly but surely, all of her final regrets were finally being resolved.

"You know," Takaki continued, "even though things didn't turn out the way we wanted back then…I'm not too sad about it."

"You aren't…?"

"Nope…not anymore. I remember that I used to constantly be put down by my past and losing contact with you, but now…I look back on my life and I can't help but feel proud. I'd grown so much, and I'm sure you have too."

Akari looked back on everything, finding herself to agree with him on that.

"Yeah…I'm satisfied with how I lived my life. My son is the CEO of a company, and I'm living a happy retirement. I get to relax and visit many places, just like now…"

"Likewise…me and Kanae are living retirement ourselves too. It's so peaceful, I just feel content when I sit down and look at natural scenery. We usually stay in Tanegashima, but for the Spring, we come to Tokyo for a change of scenery. I'm glad I do honestly, it brings me so many memories…and…because of that, we could finally meet again…"

They both realised that indeed, it was only after they both lived their lives to essential completion that they were finally able to reunite.

To see each other again, at the very end.

…

Was this a reward they earned?

It did not matter.

Takaki looked around, appreciating the pink scenery and bright sun as the nostalgic streets continued to surround them, almost as if the scenery was welcoming them once again.

"Akari…you know, even after all this time. While I truly am happy with everything, I can't say I was fully satisfied quite yet…not until today."

She looked around herself, smiling.

"It's the same with me…that promise we made…we finally fulfilled it today…didn't we…?"

The cherry blossom petals danced around them, falling at the exact speed they recognised.

5 centimeters per second.

"Yeah…we finally saw the cherry blossoms together."

With this, the two of them finally laid their biggest regret to rest.

At this point, it was undeniable. This very moment between the two, it was their time, a moment for only the two of them to celebrate.

They moved each other a tiny bit, their shoulders began touching as they leaned on each other.

"Takaki…I've missed you so much."

They both smiled, finally, sincerely, content.

"I've missed you too, Akari...I'm truly glad we finally got to see each other one more time."

The shrivelled bond the two shared, finally proved itself to hold strong as it ever did. Never breaking, never giving in, their relationship was indescribable with words, yet stronger than the test of time.

Once close friends, once star-crossed lovers, and yet, now, years later…despite no longer being either of those things anymore…it has somehow evolved into something further.

Their bond was an inseparable link that would never age, one that words could not quantify.

"Do you think, fate let us live this long for this very moment…? Takaki asked.

"…I'm sure of it." Akari confirmed.

The lull of the warm sunlight, the beautiful scenery, and the nostalgic roads. The peaceful nature of the whole situation slowly made both of them realise they were losing their consciousnesses.

Both of them realised that it was probably not a good idea to sleep in public like this, they were both elderly at this point, and thus vulnerable. Moreover, they both internally thought that their respective families would be worried if they didn't return by the evening.

Yet, neither of them really wanted to do anything about it either, as the afternoon felt so comfortable right now.

Their consciousnesses slowly began to slip, without them properly realising the other was doing the same.

"Hey…Akari…do you believe in reincarnation…?"

"There's…no scientific proof of it…why…?"

"Do you think…we could…maybe…have one more chance in another life…would you like to see what would happen if we managed to remain together…?

He asked a purely hypothetical question, completely out of curiosity.

So, she replied earnestly.

"I hope so…It would be nice…to see you again."

Takaki then realising his vision fading, and his ability to stay awake diminishing. Finished off the conversation with one final sentence.

"Then…if a next time comes…let's not let distance separate us…I promise…if we get another chance…I won't just wait for you…I'll learn from my wife…and find you myself…"

Akari falling asleep herself replied, as well.

"Sure…I'll look for you too…and if I can't…I'll wait for you forever…like I did back at that train station…"

Making one final vow, both of the elderly fell into the void of slumber, surrounded by the sakura trees they saw since childhood, in the land they remembered from their early days.

* * *

Slowly gaining a form of consciousness, a girl opened her eyes slowly. She was unable to see properly, as her vision was blurry and whatever was in front of her was blindingly bright.

She tried calling out but realised she was unable to speak, not a sound came from her mouth.

In fact, she quickly realised that her entire body didn't feel the same, it felt far lighter than it usually did.

Confused, she stumbled around in the bright space, unable to understand where she was or how she got there.

Soon enough though, her vision began to clear.

She was at the train crossing. The same one she and her old friend used to cross in order to get to their school in their childhood.

Yet, something was off.

She couldn't see the scenery past it, the skies and horizon seemed to not exist. The area was merely just the train crossing, the nearby land, and the cherry blossom trees that bloomed around.

Slowly, she realised, and understood.

She began walking towards the crossing, her vision clearing up further.

Then, she noticed a short silhouette, standing in front of the crossing, not moving a muscle.

The bells began echoing through the space, reverberating through her head as the gates went down, signalling the arrival of a train, which promptly sped across.

In that time, the figure turned around to look at her, and somehow, she knew.

This time, he had been waiting for her instead.

For how long? She didn't know, she had no way of knowing.

But what did that matter now?

Quickly, she picked up her pace, running towards the crossing.

With every step she took, she felt herself feel younger, more alive.

By the time she caught up to him, she felt like an energetic child once again.

She looked into his eyes.

Timeless, instantly recognisable.

No words were needed, right now they understood everything that they needed to.

The train finished crossing and the gates opened up.

Then, both children ran across the crossing in unison.

Together.

* * *

Author's Notes (?):

Standing on the edge of reality, a strange, otherworldly being stood. Body shining various shades of gold, inconceivably bright yet somehow not blindingly so. Eyes seemingly containing a miniature cosmos, with many small bright stars, while the eyes themselves glowed a vibrant blue, staring at something.

He speaks.

"Look…I know what you all are thinking. This new ending definitely doesn't have the same emotional feeling as the original ending, nor does it carry the intended message the story set out to give. I recognise that, and honestly, I agree."

He sighed.

"I'll say it myself, this new ending is not as emotional as the original, by being more hopeful and romanticised, it definitely lessens the impact of the original piece. I also may have over-idealised Takaki's eventual life, and kept their remaining emotions far stronger than they should've remained."

The gold being then turned suddenly and faces something directly.

"But the painful reality of life is not what I offer, nor is it what I want to offer, even if it was the intention of the original story. This is something I wanted to do for them, characters I related to and felt for. A pair I felt so attached to, so much care for, that I wanted to give them the biggest share of pure happiness I could. So I did, and this is the new reality I decided to cut out for them."

He spun, walking around in large strides and focusing on nothing in particular.

"This is not the origin story, so it should not affect you if you enjoyed how it ended. But for me, while I love this story, it also weakened me. Every time I read it, it hurts me just as much as it does for both Takaki and Akari, so to stop it, I changed their destiny. I had to do this to not only give them hope, but so I myself could move on better and shine brighter."

He turned again, beginning to glow a strong, warm, golden light.

"I represent love, happiness, and hope, so that is what I will offer to the two of them, and it will be what I will continue to give out for as long as I exist. So for what I've made, I hope you all enjoyed it for what it was, and for those who did…

—I thank you, truly."


End file.
